The Poinsettia of the present invention is a cultivar having the same physical traits and growth characteristics as the red bracted cultivar of the U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384, except that this new plant has bicolored, pink on white flower bracts.
This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a sport of the cultivar of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,497 in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. It has all of the desirable vigor, self-branching and large flower bract characteristics as the other color sports of the U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384 cultivar. The pink color in the bracts is softer and the bicolor contrast is less than in the cultivar of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,810 or U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,393. After selection, vegetatively reproduction of this plant by stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation. The physical traits and growth characteristics remain stable from generation to generation.